Devlin
He is the surfer dude who was responsible for attempting to get a hold of the Tontine money due to violence and deceit. Early Life Born in Whitstable, Devlin grew up by the beach and being obsessed with surf culture. He becomes obsessed with gaing muscle and is also known to be a womaniser trying to chase all the girls on the beach. He even had a stint on Massive Sibling in Manchester where he dated a fellow coinstetant living in the big house, Tina Crystal before breaking up dramatically live on telly. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 3 Although not a citizen of Grasmere Valley yet, he along with his friend and former girlfriend Tina Crystal held Boogie Nights at the Church in Tier at this time pastored by Henirich Boss where the church was turn to a disco. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summertime He is now among those in the citizens, as well as 'performing' at the church in Tier he now lives in Grasmere Valley. He along with everyone else goes on the cruise for the entire town. When the cruise ship after being alerted by Captain Malachi that it was in danger of sinking, Devlin tries to warn him that they are alright and already arrived back in Grasmere Valley safely. Devlin gets a firm rebuke from Malachi for interupting his speech. When it turns out Captain Malachi's alerts were false alarms, Nanny Prescot hits him in the perticulars and Devlin hits Captain Malachin in the backside for not listening to him. Volume 6 Devlin manages to have his name placed on the Tontine made by Mr Gerrow's will along with Lyndsay Ferguson, Irelene Ferguson, Dina Obed, Adam Robinson, Lulu Taylor, Johan and John Red. He orchestrates and stabs John Red dead as well as kidnaps Dina Obed in order to have a shoot out which would result in the death of everyone else in Tontine so he could claim the money himself. He employs the help of Lyndsay and Irelene to do his work but he doesn't tell them he plans to have them killed in his plan. However his plan is ruined by a more ingenious with Judge Fielder and causing all three to be arrested. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 He is mentioned by Adam Robinson when he is explaining to Kevin Davis how he knows Zoe Swanfield which was through the Tontine where during it Devlin killed John Red and tried to get everyone killed so he could take the entire fortune of the Tontine. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Comics #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck He is allowed to participate in the skateboard competition and is freed from prison to do so however he among nearly all the other contestants get injured and has to be taken to hospital. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge He is among those waiting to hear in a packed cinema who Mrs Goop's husband is in a live TV interview with Tracy Etheridge which is being shown everywhere after she had returned from disappearing. It seemed he was let of prison just to watch the interview in the cinema.